


Soul Searching

by kansaskissedlips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, First Time, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Season/Series 06, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaskissedlips/pseuds/kansaskissedlips
Summary: It's taken a long time to manifest, but Sam discovers that he's an omega at the most inconvenient of times.





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr a few years ago.

They're having a bite at a seedy diner when Sam feels a sudden wet, pulsing sensation between his legs. It catches him off-guard, causing him to drop his fork right into the middle of his stack of pancakes (yeah, he'd earned those today - fuckin' vampires -  _again_ ).

Dean slowly looks up at him from the newspaper, expression fixed with the hardened stare that had found permanent residence on his face ever since he found out that Sam was soulless. "Everything okay?" he asks gruffly, eyes flicking toward the syrup-covered fork.

"I'm fine. Just - uh - 'scuse me." Sam stands up, table wobbling a little bit when his long legs hit it. He strides to the bathroom, thankful that it's a one-toilet kind of deal with a lockable door. 

He quickly unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down his legs, face scrunched up in confusion. His briefs are wet - but not with blood or urine, or anything like that. The substance there is clear and slick, but not pearly-white like his come usually is. And there seems to be a whole fuckin' lot of it.

" _Jesus_ ," he curses, swiping a finger through it. "What the fuck is --" His eyes widen as it suddenly hits him. "Holy shit --" he chokes out, and like his personal discovery of it was stringent upon it, he feels a hot crash of pleasure in his lower belly, almost causing his knees to buckle.

_Omega. Omega. Omega. Omega. Omega._

The word loops in his head helplessly, nearly crippling his pride and his sense of self-worth. He'd just assumed he was a beta his whole life - he never felt the need to control, like Dean, who's an alpha, but he also never felt the need to  _be_  controlled - like an omega.

"Oh, shit," he whispers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck --" Having no soul, he's not prone to panic, but his heart's beating faster and his mouth is dry, and he can't stop staring down at his underwear. "Okay - okay."  _Be rational, be logical._ He's clearly in the midst of a heat - and the stuff dripping from him is slick. He just needs...to get to a store and get some heat suppressants. That's it. That's all there is to it.

"Sam? Jesus! You've been in there for twenty minutes! Let's get a damn move on it already." Dean's voice breaks through his thoughts, accentuated by the pounding of a fist against the door.

Sam lets out a shaky breath. "Uh, okay - just a minute."

There's a pause, and then suddenly --

"Sam, are you okay?"

Sam swallows hard. It's not like he can hide it. And besides, if Dean doesn't smell him now, he will in a few minutes. "U-Uh...I'm gonna unlock the door and let you in, okay?"

"Okay..." The reply is slow - confused and kind of concerned. 

Sam pulls up his pants and washes his hands and then slowly opens the bathroom door.

Dean steps in and quietly closes it behind him - then flicks the switch on the lock.

"Dean --" He barely gets his brother's name out when he's suddenly slammed against the bathroom wall. He grunts in surprise, heart leaping to his throat. "What the hell?"

"I could fuckin'  _smell_ you, Sam, the moment you got up," Dean hisses. "How the hell could you hide this from me?" He presses harder, groin almost perfectly aligned with Sam's. 

Sam pushes back weakly, another pulse of slick coating his briefs. "It just happened," he insists, swallowing hard. "I - I didn't know." His cock - suddenly hard and wet - hums sweetly against the zipper of his jeans, begging for attention. "Oh, God - Dean, please. I need - I need h-heat suppressants. I can barely stand." True to his words, his legs are shaking with the force of trying to keep upright.

Dean meets his eyes and loosens his grip a bit, mostly because he sees that despite the soullessness, Sam looks scared and a little vulnerable. "Jesus - fuck. Okay. Okay, let's - let's do that then. Sorry for scaring you."

Sam's sweating now, the heat taking hold of him forcefully. He grabs onto Dean's jacket, eyes suddenly wide with lust. "Just - if you fuck me, it'll go away, right?"

"Woah. Woah - woah. What the fuck, Sammy? No. No fuckin' way." Dean swallows hard, backing up a little bit. "Have you lost your mind?"

Pre-come pulses wetly into Sam's now-ruined briefs. "Fuck, fuck - Dean. Just - I can't fuckin' take it - it feels like my body's on fire and I'm just - holy fuck, please. I don't care.  _I don't care_. You've thought about it and I've thought about it, so just do it. Please -  _please_. I need an alpha so fuckin' bad right now --" Sam literally cannot believe the words falling out of his mouth, but he can't stop, almost completely crumpled with the pleasure-pain of the heat.

Dean groans, his resolve breaking as he presses against Sam again and crashes their lips together. Sam tastes sweet and untouched, and he doesn't know if that's because  _he's_  never touched him, or because Sam really is some semi-pinnacle of purity.

Sam kisses him back, grabbing at him, opening his mouth to take Dean's tongue, whimpering as the fire in his belly only flares higher and hotter. "Dean," he gasps. "Dean, I've - I've never had anal sex. Does - does that matter?"

"No, no," Dean assures, hands on Sam's hips, pushing his jeans and boxers back down. "Your body is self-lubricating. It'll be tight, but it should be okay." He groans, suddenly insanely turned on by the thought that he'll be the first to have Sam like this. "You just need to relax a little bit."

"Hurry," Sam urges, embarrassed at how high his voice is getting. "God, Dean. Please. I don't need the foreplay - just fucking hurry." He closes his eyes, biting his lip, cock hard and wet, pressing messily against his shirt.

Dean reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a condom, quickly kicking his own jeans and underwear down. His cock is thick and hard, already pulsing white at the tip as he rolls the condom on. 

"Condom? Really, Dean?" Sam's voice is incredulous as he stares at it, a blush staining his cheeks."God, I'm not some sort of slut or something --"

" _Sam_ ," Dean replies sharply. "It's not 'cause I don't think you're clean. It's because you're not on goddamn birth control yet and very fucking fertile right now. Unless you'd like me to knock you up on the first go?"

Sam's stomach actually flips at that. "N-No," he replies, even though his body is practically begging for a hot load of come, because that's what he's biologically wired to want. 

"Good," Dean replies, and he kisses Sam's lips again - slower this time. "Gonna need to lift you. Hope you're okay with gettin' banged against a bathroom wall." He easily does just that, lifting Sam high enough that he can start to press into him. "Hey, this is gonna pinch a little, okay? Just take a deep breath."

Sam's head thunks against the wall when he feels his brother's hands lifting him up underneath his thighs. And then he feels the slow press of Dean's cock pressing into him, mouth open in a silent scream. "D-Dean --" His body clamps down around it, seemingly unsure of what to do.

"Shh," Dean whispers, his voice strained. Holy fuck. He's never felt anything this tight in his entire fuckin' life. And - God - it's a good thing Sam's so fucking wet, or he'd never fit. When he's pushed in all the way, he gives Sam a few moments to adjust - and then he full-on delivers his promise to bang him against the wall.

Sam gasps, thrashing as he clings to Dean, face buried in his neck. He's never felt anything like this - it's fucking incredible. He can feel Dean moving in and out of him, and he never wants it to stop. "Oh, God," he whispers, his voice already hoarse. "Please - please fuck me --"

Dean growls, and unable to help himself, bites Sam's neck. Which - in this culture - is a huge sign of trust and love between two partners. In some cases, it's a mating ritual. 

Sam recognizes it - and even though he's unclear on Dean's intentions - his body suddenly completely spasms, clamping down around Dean's cock. His hole contracts rapidly as his own cock spurts wet and hot all over his shirt and Dean's shirt, orgasm completely rocking him to his core. Every single muscles contracts and seizes, mouth open in a silent scream, thighs shaking around Dean's waist.

Dean's eyes widen - he's never seen something so goddamn beautiful in his own life, and honestly? It only spurs him on. He leans in close and kisses Sam deeply, fucking him harder, pressing his hand against his belly. And he can feel himself there - feel his cock stretching Sam's from the inside out.

Sam notices, too, and gives a pathetic whimper, his body jerking again, cock jumping and leaking a little bit. "Dean, Dean --" He looks down and sees the outline of Dean's cock filling his belly, and he wants nothing more than to be filled to the brim with his hot come.

Dean gasps, savouring the visual for a few more moments before he's pulling out and yanking the condom off, jerking off against the bare skin of Sam's stomach, groaning as he comes hot and sticky against his brother's body. "God, Sammy -  _Sam_  --"

Sam whimpers, hair sticking to his forehead, body overstimulated and buzzing. He can feel come dripping on his skin, legs still weakly locked around Dean's hips. "Dean..."

"I've got you," Dean murmurs, making sure has Sam's body secure. "You doin' okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Sam replies, shaky. "I'm --" He doesn't know what he is.

"Look," Dean says softly. "I know things haven't been good between us. And...that's my fault, okay? Seeing you like this? God, Sammy...I'm so sorry for treating you like some less-than-human piece of trash. Even like this - even soulless - you're so much more than that. And I'm --" He kisses Sam's lips. "We'll figure it out. Together. If you want that."

Sam nods, suddenly feeling exhausted. "I do want that," he says softly, letting his body sag a little. "And I'll - I'll try harder, too. Until we figure things out." He pauses. "Um...are we gonna - uh, do this again?"

"If - God, Sam - if you want. It's up to you."  _That's why I bit you._

Sam nods. "Uh, I wanna get on birth control first." He huffs out an embarrassed sigh. "I want you to come in me next time."

Dean groans, nuzzling Sam's neck. "Yeah, okay, sweetheart. I can do that."

"Okay," Sam says softly. "Okay, Dean."

Dean smiles. "Let's...clean up and get out of here before we piss some people off, huh?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
